DGB Inferno (1969)
|manufacturer = |image1 = Charger1969.png|max_speed = 120 MPH (195 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 4.7s (Around 9.8s in game.)|engine = 7.2L 440 Magnum V8|price = $122,000|revenue_/_mile = $637|job_xp_/_mile = 361 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 425|torque = 490 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 9 Combined|transmission = 3-Speed automatic OR 4-Speed manual}}The 1969 DGB Inferno is an American Classic Muscle car. It can be bought for $122,000, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on (January 2018 Mesh Update. It is based off the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. Description The 1969 Charger is based on the second-generation of the original B-body platform Dodge Charger, which was produced from 1968 to 1970 in an attempt to differentiate itself from the Dodge Coronet. The 1969 model in-game is identified by its front grille posessing a center divider and longitudinal taillights, and is the R/T (Road/Track with no "and" between the words to avoid confusion with the Road & Track Magazine) trim, the performance model of the Charger, which came standard with the 440 "Magnum" big-block V8 engine generating 390 hp, but the more powerful 426 Hemi engine generating 425 hp was also an option. Unlike its other classic American muscle contemporaries in the game (Coronet and 67' Mustang), it is a 2-seater, whereas the Mustang and Coronet could carry up to 4 players. The Charger R/T also had a standard rear bumblebee stripe (alongside the Coronet R/T, Super Bee, and Dart GTS models) that came in either white, black, or red that could be deleted for no extra cost, however said stripe is not present in game, although it may be added in a future customization update. Trivia *The Charger was initially intended to be a replacement for the Mustang in-game before the release of the Mesh Update, winning a poll even to decide if this should happen, but both vehicles are ultimately present. *The second-generation Charger is typically seen as one of the most iconic muscle cars of all time, featuring in a plethora of movies, TV series, and video games. *The 69' Charger in-game is the Charger model that was featured in American TV series The Dukes of Hazzard as "The General Lee", an orange Charger R/T with the Confederate flag painted on the roof, and the text "GENERAL LEE" and the numbers "01" painted on the doors, which were likely welded shut for racing. A 69' Charger also is featured in the game Need for Speed Carbon as the initial vehicle of choice of Angie, the leader of the 21st Street crew and one of the game's antagonists, but she later switches to a 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept. *A black 68' Charger features in the 1968 film Bullitt in a very iconic chase scene through San Francisco alongside the titular character's 68' Mustang GT. *The 70' Charger most notably appears in the Fast & the Furious movie series as the signature car of Dominic Toretto, an easily recognizable black Charger with a supercharger tower that made 900 hp in the movies. Vehicle Issues * THIS INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AFTER THE 2019 RE-BRANDING/SUMMER UPDATE. Gallery 1969ChargerRear.png|Rear of the 1969 Charger 1969 Charger 1.png 1969 Charger 3.png|The Charger R/T logo on the front headlight cover. 1969 Charger 4.png|The side of the 1969 Charger. 1969ChargerHeadlights.png moapar.png|A beautiful Charger finished in Cyan. Taken in Westover, at a local gas station. 1969ChargerColor.png 53614e97c3139 low res 1969-dodge-charger-440-r-t-se-r-t-se.jpg|The 1969 Charger in real life. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Pop-up Headlights Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Dodge